


under the moonlight

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Moonlight, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The moon's glow is brighter than ever tonight.





	under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



In the past, seeing the moon would make Suki feel pensive. Sokka would grow melancholy and clingy, and Suki would find herself thinking about Princess Yue. Not out of jealousy, but out of sadness for a gentle girl who had given her life to save the Moon Spirit, and for Sokka, who she knew still mourned her loss every day.

But time marches on, and over the years they're able to look at the moon with wonder and awe. When Sokka speaks of Princess Yue, his expression is warm, and Suki only feels a gentle regret that she was never able to meet her.

"You would have liked her," Sokka often says, and he would be right.

There's a full moon the first night of their honeymoon in the South Pole. The held the wedding on Kyoshi and they plan to live and raise their family there, but she's always been curious about where Sokka grew up.

It's cold, snow and ice as far as the eye can see, and the first day was spent sitting by the fire bundled in many more layers than she's used to, sipping hot soup and enjoying stewed sea prunes as she, Sokka, and Hakoda swapped stories. Katara's sent them a letter, she and Aang are still planning their own wedding. They'll hold the ceremony at one of the Air Temples, Katara insisted.

But right now, the ice and snow and family news are so far away from Suki's mind as Sokka's warm body covers hers, his hands caressing every inch of her. Just like their first night together in their tent at the Western Air Temple, but he's more sure of himself now. His lips trail down her neck, over her collarbone, over her breasts. The warmth between her legs blooms into a pleasant heat.

" _Sokka..._ "

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs, drawing her nipple into his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue. The heat grows, the slight dampness thickening into a warm wetness as his fingers trail over her thighs. When he begins to kiss and nuzzle his way down her belly, she parts her legs, and when his tongue touches her she throws her head back and lets out a cry.

The moon's light is barely visible through the roof, but it's enough to catch her eye. A soft glow, vibrant, comforting. Warm, like the soft caresses of his tongue, the press of his lips. Moans spill from her lips, she raises her knees and rocks her hips against his mouth as he hums gently against her.

And then, then his tongue is tracing patterns over her clit, around it...he suckles it, and she _screams,_ feeling herself topple over the edge, every inch of her body enrobed in a pleasant fire.

He laps at her until she begins to come down, rolls onto his back, and she straddles him.

"I love you," she whispers, "so much." He raises his hips and he fills her, hot and thick, and as they move together the moon's glow seems brighter, warmer, almost filling their little hut. Higher, brighter, closer, thicker; she climaxes just as he releases into her, and the light fills her vision.

They huddle together under the furs and the blankets, sweaty, panting, blissfully happy. He buries his face in her shoulder and she holds him tightly, overcome by a warm, gentle sensation.

The moon's glow has faded, but its beauty shines more strongly than ever.


End file.
